


Out In The Open

by Kepcat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Collars, M/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Restraints, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro/Keith - Freeform, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kepcat/pseuds/Kepcat
Summary: Keith and Shiro need some entertainment for their ride home after helping out a friend.





	Out In The Open

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt/request by tumblr user: mikeybound. I was home today and decided to go ahead and get this out there! Happy Valentine's Day everyone!!

“Thanks again for all the help, Shiro. Pidge and I would still be unloading all of her stuff if you and Keith hadn’t given us a hand.”

 

“No problem, Matt. We were happy to help.” 

 

“Shame you two couldn’t stay longer. Pidge and I were going to order some pizza. You should have stayed. It would have been the least we could do after all the help you guys gave us.”

 

“While that’s very kind of you both, we had to head out. Keith and I have a long drive ahead of us and we have to get the moving van back in time or pay the extra fee.”

 

“Well, if that happens you let me know. I’ll pay for any fees. Tell Keith I said thanks!”

 

“I will. Bye, Matt.”

 

Shiro pressed the button on his earpiece to end the call with Matt, glancing over at Keith seated in the passenger seat beside him. It had been a rough day on them both: they had agreed to help Matt move Pidge into her college dorm (oh how the years had gone by!) and damn if that girl didn’t have a load of things to bring with her to school (mostly [large] electrical equipment)! Not to mention she had lucked out and gotten a room on the very top floor of a building whose elevator had decided not to work until right after they had gotten done unloading everything. 

 

Yes. It had been quite the day. 

 

“Matt says thanks for all the help,” Shiro told Keith with a grin, “Said it must have been really hard-”

 

“Oh shut up,” Keith groaned, shifting in his seat, “You’re such an asshole, Shiro.” 

 

“Hey now, you’re the one that wanted to make the bet,” Shiro kept his eyes on the road as he drove, one hand reaching down to pull out a small remote that had been sitting in one of the cup holders, “And you’re the one that lost the coin toss…” he clicked it onto low.

 

A moan escaped Keith’s lips, hips arching up against the seat belt that held him firmly to the seat, hands cuffed in front of him by soft, red leather cuffs that Shiro had helped him to put on once they had gotten into the car and away from prying eyes. 

 

“You cheated,” Keith managed to pant out, shifting his hips to better try and adjust how he sat with the small vibrator inside of him. Shiro had been kind in bringing that as well, making Keith slip it inside himself right before they left Pidge’s dorm. 

 

“I cheated?” Shiro chuckled, clicking the remote up to high momentarily, enjoying the small whine that came from his boyfriend’s throat before turning it back down to low again, “How did I cheat? We flipped the coin eleven times. You lost eight out of those eleven.”

 

“I-I don’t know,” Keith frowned trying to lean back up off the seat to alleviate some of the buzzing inside of him, “But you did.”

 

“If anyone cheated, it was you,” Shiro put the remote away for now, letting his hand move over to rub Keith’s leg, “You know you love this.”

 

“D-Dick,” Keith whimpered , biting his lip at the touch of Shiro’s hand on his thigh. 

 

It was true, though. Keith did enjoy the thrill and risk of having things done to him in a public setting. When Matt had called them up asking if the could help him move his little sister into her dorm, Shiro had been more than happy to oblige. It had been Keith who had set the bet with the coin toss: whoever lost would have to ride back home after all the moving had been done (it would have been too dangerous to play their little game while lifting and moving heavy things) and be at the other’s command...even out in public. They had tossed a coin, as Shiro had said, to determine who the loser would be and Keith had come out on bottom (eight times).

 

“I tell you what; if you can last until we make it to the hotel tonight, we can switch places and you can put me in the hot seat tomorrow for the rest of the ride home. How does that sound?” Shiro asked.

 

“Sounds like you’re going to try and cheat again,” Keith tried to slow his breathing as his hips rolled some with the soft vibrations. 

 

“On my honor I would  _ never _ cheat,” Shiro purred out, hand gripping Keith’s thigh a little, “You just need to learn self control…”

 

“Easy for you to say,” Keith shivered at the touch, “You don’t have a vibrating car seat.” 

 

Shiro laughed at that, giving Keith’s thigh a pat before he removed his hand to put it back onto the steering wheel with the other. He glanced down at the gas gauge when he heard a small ding! 

 

“Hmm...seems like we’re getting pretty close to being on empty,” he said in all seriousness, “There’s a station not too far ahead. I’m going to pull in and fill up…” a grin crossed his face. 

 

“Shiro….” Keith knew that look. 

 

“Why don’t you run inside while I fill up and get us something to snack on?” 

 

Kaith paled a little, “Like this?” he held up his cuffed hands, “And with  _ that _ still in me? You’re joking.” 

 

The look on Shiro’s face assured him that he was, indeed, not joking. Keith swallowed a little, pressing his back into his seat as he looked down at his cuffed hands and very obvious arousal hidden beneath his jeans. The vibrator, sure, he could probably get into the store, get what he needed and get out without too much of a problem there (as long as Shiro didn’t turn the damn thing up to high on him as he walked), but the cuffs? If he couldn’t pull that off two things could happen: they would either get the strangest looks in the world or (and this would be the worst case scenario) someone would call the cops on Shiro for kidnapping. 

 

“...Fine…” Keith huffed, “You want anything?” he felt his heartbeat quicken the closer that they came to the gas station. He was actually pretty excited about the challenge. 

 

“You know what I like,” Shiro purred to him, “Oh...and one more thing….” he pulled into a spot with a pump, putting the van into park before opening the glove box to pull out Keith’s red collar, “Have to make sure everyone knows who you belong to.”

 

Keith’s cheeks flushed red hot, “I hate you.”

 

“Shush now,” Shiro all but hummed as he slipped the collar about Keith’s neck, securely it snuggly but not so tight that the other couldn’t breath, “Now head on it. This won’t be but a minute. I’ll be in to pay.”

 

Keith took a breath, nodding as Shiro unbuckled him before he unbuckled himself and exited the van to begin pumping gas. It was a large tank, and Shiro had said it was nearly empty, so Keith knew it would probably take awhile for his boyfriend to get the tank full. Also, knowing how Shiro loved to play games of cat and mouse, he would also take his sweet time cleaning all the windows and headlights...anything to make it where Keith would have to wander through the store a little longer. 

 

_ Ok, Keith. You can do this. Let’s win this bet! _

 

Cuffed hands tugged at the carhandle, heart beating loudly in his ears as he opened the door up and stepped out into the cool evening air, glancing around for anyone that may catch sight of him. There was only one other car in the lot besides their own, parked at a gas pump at the other end of the area. Praying he wasn’t seen, Keith held his hands low and scurried as best as he could into the station, gritting his teeth at the feeling of buzzing movement with each step. 

 

“Hello there!” came a chipper voice as soon as he entered, Keith’s heart nearly stopping at the thought that he had been caught. 

 

“Oh, uhm, Hi!” Keith held back the urge to give a small waive to the orange mustached man behind the counter as he headed past him and towards the back, near the safety of the hidden aisles. 

 

The worker watched him for a moment, possibly wondering if this awkward man was going to try and steal something or not, before going back to his work at the counter. Keith sighed in relief, looking down at his cuffed hands with blushing cheeks. If he didn’t enjoy this thrill so much he would murder Shiro in his sleep!! Looking around, Keith spotted a basket and grinned to himself: that would be a perfect way to hide his “bracelets” without drawing any attention or getting caught! 

 

_ Keith: 1, Shiro: 0  _ he grinned to himself, hoisting one of the large plastic baskets into his hands. 

 

Straightening himself so that he could try to walk in a little more normal fashion, Keith began to roam the small aisles of the station, looking for the right things to get as snacks. Taking his time, as walking was still a little awkward with the silent buzzing inside of him, Keith managed to knock a few things off the shelf and into his awaiting basket. Wait until Shiro found out that his little trick wasn’t working…

 

Or so he thought.

 

Keith gasped as he felt the vibrations suddenly kick up to the highest settings, the basket falling from his hands to crash to the floor, spilling out some of its contents. He covered his mouth with his now empty hands, stifling a loud moan. 

 

_ SHIT. _

 

“Sir?” came that chipper (and now concerned) voice, “Is everything alright back there? Do you need any help?”

 

Keith’s eyes widened as he forced himself to stand up quickly, a shaky smile on his lips as he looked to the station worker, “Yes!” his voice cracked, “I just-just dropped a few things is all! Nothing I can’t handle!”

 

“If you’re sure…” the man behind the counter arched a brow, but turned his attention to Shiro as the other walked in, “Hello!”

 

“Hey there!” Shrio grinned, giving the man a two fingered salute before walking over to where Keith was. 

 

“Cheating asshole….” Keith panted, squatting down to pick up the items. He shivered as Shiro turned the vibrator down. 

 

“Hey now, all is fair in love and war,” Shiro purred out, watching as Keith shifted where he was crouched putting items back into the basket, “You look good down there.” 

 

Keith looked up at him, flushed and shivering, eyes widening just a little when they came into contact with the bulge in Shiro’s pants. 

 

“You know…” Shiro tilted his head a little as he looked Keith over, hand running through the other’s black hair, “...I’m not quite sure I can make it all the way to the hotel without a quick restroom break…”

 

Oh. OH. He wouldn’t….

 

Keith groaned a little as Shiro’s hand grasped his hair, pulling his head back to look up at him, “Unless you would rather do it right here?”

 

“B-bathroom…” Keith breathed out. 

 

“Good boy….” Shiro plucked the basket from Keith’s hand, “I’ll meet you there….” he turned, heading back to the counter to pay and give Keith his needed distraction. 

 

Heart fluttering, Keith managed to get to his feet without making too much noise, rushing to the bathroom, praying that no one else was inside. To his relief, it was empty. Knowing it was slightly vain of himself, Keith glanced into the mirror to make sure he didn’t look too bad. What he saw caused his breath to hitch: he was flustered, cheeks pinkened and flushed, chest rising and falling quickly with anticipation. The collar around his neck stood out harshly against his pale skin, as did the red leather cuffs about his wrist. The bulge in his own pants wasn’t so bad, except that there was a small stain on his jeans now from where pre-excitement had managed to sneak out. 

 

“Aren’t you a pretty bird?” Keith nearly leapt out of his skin when Shiro walked in, plastic bag in hand from where he had made their purchases, “...A dirty one though…” he shut the door behind him, “Look what you did to your pants…” he sat the bag onto the counter. 

 

“Shiro…” Keith’s voice wavered. The bathroom had an echo to it being so small. There was only a urinal and one stall in it. Anyone could walk in and catch them at any given moment.

 

It was more than he could ever ask for. 

 

Shiro moved over to Keith, hands gripping the other’s waist as he forced a kiss onto Keith, silencing him for now. Keith didn’t argue to the roughness, hips leaning up to press against Shiro, cuffed hands fumbling to get the other’s belt off and zipper down. He moaned as he felt his taller boyfriend lift him up and onto the bathroom counter, his jeans falling to the floor, Shiro’s lips moving down along the other’s jawline. 

 

“Wh-what if….someone catches us?” Keith moaned out, gasping as he felt his pants being undone and pulled down, exposing his aching cock to the cold air of the bathroom. 

 

“Then they’ll get a great show, won’t they?” Shiro’s hand was around Keith’s throbbing dick, pumping him slowly. 

 

“Shiro…!” Keith hissed out, arching up, his cuffed hands lifting to fall about Shiro’s shoulders for support. With the vibrator still humming inside of him and Shiro’s warm hands working him, he wouldn’t last long at all, “Please…!”

 

“Spread your legs for me, baby,” Shiro’s voice was demanding as he reached down to pull himself the rest of the way from his pants, pushing his hips forward to rub himself against Keith’s wanting opening. 

 

Keith did as he was told, opening his legs wide, stretching them so that he could wrap them about Shiro to better help his support while on the counter. 

 

“Please…!” he knew he was being loud, but at this point, he didn’t care. Let them be caught! It would all be worth it!

 

Shiro kissed him again, fingers pressing into Keith a moment to take out the vibrator, still buzzing. He tossed it into the sink for now, not caring if the rattling added additional noise before replacing it inside of Keith with his own cock. He pushed in slowly, taking his time, living for the noises that came from his boyfriend. He pushed in as far as he could go, grinning when he felt his balls press up against Keith’s asscheeks. 

 

Then without warning, he began to move, thrusting deep and hard into Keith, kissing and biting any inch of flesh that he was able to see through the other’s shirt. Keith in return nearly howled, biting his own lip to try and silence his cries as he rolled his hips, feeling his love inside of him. He was not going to last….!

 

“SHIRO!!!” he couldn’t stop. He screamed out his lover’s name loudly as he came, cascading white onto his black t-shirt, reveling in the sound of his own voice echoing off the bathroom walls as he came. 

 

Shiro’s own hips arch, teeth biting down onto Keith’s shoulder to suppress his own noise as he pulled out, white sender ropes cascading onto Keith’s belly before he slumped forward against the other. Keith leaned back against the mirror, catching his breath momentarily before he lifted his head, kissing Shiro deeply. 

 

“I love you, Takashi….” he smiled. 

 

“I love you, too,” Shiro nuzzled him a little, helping him down from the counter. 

 

It took awhile, but with Shiro’s help they managed to get Keith cleaned up and his pants back on (though his shirt was going to be stained no matter how hard they tried to clean it off). Shiro picked up the plastic bag containing their things as he led Keith to the door. 

 

“Do you think anyone heard us?” he asked Keith, “You were rather loud…”

 

Keith smirked at him, “...Only one way to find out….” 

 

Together, heads held high with pride of their achievement for the night, they walked out the bathroom door; ready to continue on their game for the remainder of the trip. 

  
  



End file.
